Enchanted Songfic
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: He disappeared, and they haven't heard from him since  They starts to forget him, but she will never forget him.  sam & carly go to a dance, the black and white ball,sam is not happy, But what happens when this mysterious guy comes and crosses her path.


_**Enchanted**_

_**Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles**__**  
><strong>__**Same old tired, lonely place**__**  
><strong>__**Walls of insincerity**__**  
><strong>__**Shifiting **__**eyes and **__**vancancy **__**vanished when I saw your face**_

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**__  
><em>

The gang have been together for years, but after graduation, Freddie disappeared, and carly and sam haven't heard from him since

Carly starts to forget him, but Sam will never forget him.

When Carly one day wants go to a dance, the black and white ball, **Mask your Beauty. **Which is tomorrow at 8, Sam doesn't want to go.

"Come on Sam! It might be fun. And you've been in this house ever since…" She stopped knowing it was a soft spot for Sam, but Sam started to get annoyed considering every time they have a conversation she always is pitied.

"Ever since Freddie left, Carly, it's Freddie. And no I don't want to go to some stupid ball."

"Please, Sam, ever since this whole incident after graduation we've never done anything fun. And you'r not the same, and I just want my best friend back."

"He was our best friend too."

"But I know someday he will come back. And he will be exactly the same dorky tech smart guy he was, but you won't be the same girl if you don't start to act like her, please for me."

"Alright fine."

"Yay, I have the perfect dress for you you'll look like Cinderella." She laughs.

…..

_**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"**__**  
><strong>__**Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me**__**  
><strong>__**The playful conversation starts**__**  
><strong>__**Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy**__**  
><strong>__**And it was enchanting to meet you**__**  
><strong>__**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

Sam is not having fun, but she was forcing herself to have fun for Carly, its been 3years since she's seen Freddie

And all she can do is think about him. She is still in love with him and she doesn't know what to do,

She looks around the dance floor, only to cross paths with this mysterious guy.

"Sorry" He says. And all they both can do is stare into each other's eyes.

"Do I know you?" He whispers,

"No sir, I don't think you do." I smile, and he laughs.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find out more about you." He replies.

"Hi, tonight I am prince charming." He says in a charming way.

"What a dorky way to put it Mr. Charming, it is enchanting to meet you."

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**__**  
><strong>__**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**__**  
><strong>__**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**__**  
><strong>__**I was enchanted to meet you**__****_

_**The lingering question kept me up**__**  
><strong>__**2am, who do you love?**__**  
><strong>__**I wonder till I'm wide awake**__**  
><strong>__**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door**__**  
><strong>__**I'd open up and you would say,**__**  
><strong>__**It was enchanted to meet you**__**  
><strong>__**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**__****_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**__****_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**__**  
><strong>__**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**__**  
><strong>__**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**__**  
><strong>__**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**__**  
><strong>__**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**__**  
><strong>__**I was enchanted to meet you**_

She can't help but enjoy his presence, and she has this familiar feeling like she used to have with Freddie

Like she was in love again, and she can't help but stay with this guy and keep him in her presence cause its love at first sight, or is it.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks.

"Of course."

He wraps his arms around her waist, as hers start to reach his neck.

"You know you remind of this girl."

"Hmm, really?"

"Yeah, blonde curly hair, light blue eyes sparkling like the ocean, such a beauty." He won't stop talking about this girl who he was in love with for the past years, and can't stop thinking about her

"Tell me about her"

"There's not much to say. She was my best friend, we used to do everything together, and I have to admit I was in love with her, it was the reason why I left without this place any notice."

"Why?"

"I needed to get her out of my head, and needed some time but I decided it was time for a visit."

"Well maybe I could help."

Sam comforting him, suggesting maybe they could be friends considering she needs a friend too considering, she has almost the Sam feeling being in love with someone who disappeared for no reason. But it still made Sam disappointed, only to not be able to sleep.

They talked for hours that night. And Sam was slowly loving him.

"I think I'll call you Cinderella"

"I like it, its familiar to my old nickname."  
><em><strong>This is me praying that this was the very first page<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Not where the story line ends**__**  
><strong>__**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**__**  
><strong>__**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon**__**  
><strong>__**I was enchanted to meet you**_

They exchange numbers but never met because he goes back to Washington where he lives and all they do is talk on the phone for hours and hours and chat online but never see each other face to face

He then says being with her makes him feel better, and makes him feel as if he is not alone and he could be away from her.

Sam was falling in love with him, and he was falling in love with her. But could it be possible that they both are falling out of love with the other people.

_****__**Please don't be in love with someone else**__**  
><strong>__**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**__**  
><strong>__**Please don't be in love with someone else**__**  
><strong>__**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**__**  
><strong>_

Every night when Sam finishes talking to Prince Charming, she prays silently to herself. 'Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you.'

******This night is sparkling, don't you let it go****  
><strong>**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home****  
><strong>**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew****  
><strong>**This night is flawless, don't you let it go****  
><strong>**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone****  
><strong>**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew****  
><strong>**I was enchanted to meet you******

**Please don't be in love with someone else****  
><strong>**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

"I'm moving back to Seattle, I think I'm going to try and find my best friends, to see if they'll forgive me."

"I think they will, if my best friend came back, I'd probably forgive him in a matter of 1 hour, and he knows it."

"Thanks. I'd like to see you again too, face to face. That way will can stop using nicknames." We both laugh.

….

I am waiting at the airport for Prince Charming.

"Sam?" I turn around to find a guy with brown eyes and brunette hair.

"Who's th… Freddie?" I'm on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What, how why are you here?'

"I'm moving back to Seattle, and I wanted to tell you, but I didn't get the chance, you?"

"Waiting for someone, I'm so glad to see you!" I run to him and hug him.

"I missed you, princess Puckett, or shall I say Cinderella.." She lets go, and laughs. And stares into his eyes.

"Prince Charming? You knew" She asks astonished.

"Of course" She hugs him again but pulls away.

He pushes a strand of hair to the side. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Freddie" They lean in for a kiss.

The heart knows what it wants, and realizes its love before thyself does. That's just some fairytales.


End file.
